Lista de episodios
Esta es una lista de episodios de Backyardigans. Ciertas veces, los bocadillos de la versión inglesa son diferentes a los de la versión estadounidense-canadiense. Pilotos * 0/1.Yo y mis amigos **Título en inglés: Me and my Friends **Personajes: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua y Tasha *0/2.Piloto Animado **Título en inglés: No se sabe. **Personajes: Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua. Primera temporada * 1/1.Tesoro pirata ** Título en inglés: Pirate Treasure. **Personajes: Capitanes Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua y Austin. * 2/2.El corazón de la jungla ''' **Título en inglés: ''The Heart of the Jungle''. **Personajes: Tarzán de los Animales (Tyrone), Tarzán el musculoso (Pablo), Tarzán que nunca habla de más (Austin), Científica Uniqua y Sherman el gusaman. * 3/3.El Yeti' **Título en inglés: 'The yeti. **Personajes: El Yeti (Pablo), Tyrone, Uniqua y Tasha. * 4/4.El fuerte de nieve' **Título en inglés: 'The Snow Fort. **Personajes: Guardias Pablo y Tyrone, patrulleras skí Uniqua y Tasha. * 5/5.Misión secreta' **Título en inglés: 'Secret Mission. **Personajes: Agentes secretos Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua. * 6/6.¡Me encanta ser un fantasma!' **Título en inglés: 'It's Great to be a Ghost!. **Personajes: Fantasmas Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua; Tasha. * 7/7. '''Cabalgando en la pradera **Título en inglés: Riding the Range. **Personajes: Vaqueros Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua y Tasha. * 8/8. El secreto del Nilo **Título en inglés: The Key to The Nile. **Personajes: Princesa CleoTasha, Sirvientes reales Pablo, Tyrone y Austin; Esfinge Uniqua. * 9/9. Los caballeros son fuertes y valientes **Título en inglés: Knights are Brave and Strong. **Personajes: Reina Tasha, Mensajeros (luego Caballeros) Uniqua, Tyrone y Pablo, Rey Austin. * 10/10. Viaje Vikingo **Título en inglés: Viking Voyage **Personajes: Vikingos Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua; Sirena Tasha. * 11/11. Náufragos **Título en inglés: Castaways. **Personajes: Náufragos Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua y Austin. * 12/12. Carrera a la Torre del Poder **Título en inglés: Race to the Tower of Power. **Personajes: Dr. Diminuto (Tyrone), Fuchi-Man (Pablo), Climática (Uniqua) y Capitán Martillo (Austin). * 13/13. En busca de la roca voladora **Título en inglés: The Quest for the Flying Rock. **Personajes: Exploradores Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua y Tasha. * 14/14. Fiesta en el Palacio de la Polka **Título en inglés: Polka Palace Party. **Personajes: Músicos vaqueros Tyrone, Uniqua, Pablo y Austin y Sherman, el gusaman. * 15/15. El momo es la moda. **Título en inglés: Surf's Up. **Personajes: Surfistas Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua; Guardavidas Austin. * 16/16. ¡Eureka! **Título en inglés: Eureka! **Personajes: Gambusinos Pablo y Tyrone; científicas Uniqua y Tasha. * 17/17. La Carrera Alrededor del Mundo **Título en inglés: Race Around the World. **Personajes: Corredores Austin, Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua; Narradora Tasha. * 18/18. Detectives de Monstruos **Título en inglés: Monster Detectives. **Personajes: Monstruo del Soccer Pablo, Uniqua (Luego Monstruo del Soccer), Detective (Luego Monstruo) Tyrone. * 19/19. Fiesta en la caverna **Título en inglés: Cave Party. **Personajes: Cavernícolas Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha y Austin. * 20/20. Fiesta de té **Título en inglés: High Tea. **Personajes: Tasha, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua y Emperador Austin. Segunda temporada * 21/1. Misión a Marte **Título en inglés: Mission to Mars. **Personajes: Astronautas Uniqua, Austin y Pablo; Operadores Tyrone y Tasha, Boinga y su mamá. * 22/2. Pie Samurai **Título en inglés: Samurai Pie. **Personajes: Maestro Pie Pastelero Tyrone, Aprendiz Austin, Ninjas Uniqua y Pablo y Emperatriz Tasha. * 23/3. Me das miedo **Título en inglés: Scared of You. **Personajes: Asistenete Austin, Tyrone el Rey Momia, Uniqua la Mujer Lobo, Pablo el Vampiro y la Científica Loca Tasha. * 24/4. ¿Quién lo hizo? **Título en inglés: Whodunit?. **Personajes: Detective Pablo, Lady Tasha, Mayordomo Tyrone, Sr. Austin Frottingslosh, Mujer Policía Uniqua UnderWood. * 25/5. La Leyenda de las Hermanas Volcán **Título en inglés: The Legend of the Volcano Sisters. **Personajes: Tyrone el fuerte, Pablo el veloz y sólo Austin (luego Austin el listo) son los Hermanos Luau. Uniqua y Tasha son las Hermanas Volcán. * 26/6. La Criatura del Pantano **Título en inglés: The Swamp Creature. **Personajes: Guías turísticos Uniqua y Pablo, Turistas Tasha y Austin y la Criatuara del Pantano (Tyrone). * 27/7. Entrega especial **Título en inglés: Special Delivery'.'' **Personajes: Los Bienechores (Motociclistas Uniqua, Tasha y Pablo) y Cartero Tyrone. * 28/8. '''Un paseo a caballo' **Título en inglés: '''''Horsing Around. **Personajes: Vaquera Uniqua, Jockey Pablo, Granjero Tyrone y el Presentador Austin. * 29/9. El secreto de la Nieve **Título en inglés: The Secret of Snow. **Personajes: Uniqua, Dama del Hielo (Tasha), Vaquero Pablo, Tyrone de la selva y el Ayudante de la Dama del Hielo Austin (También es el Narrador). * 30/10. Mudanza en Arabia **Título en inglés: Movers of Arabia. **Personajes: Sultán Tyrone, Mudadores Uniqua y Pablo y el Genio Austin. * 31/11. Policías y robots **Título en inglés: Cops and Robots. **Personajes: Oficial Uniqua, Sargento Tyrone, T-900 (Tasha) y Pablonator. * 32/12. Salva el día **Título en inglés: Save the Day. **Personajes: Patrulleros Pablo, Tyrone y Uniqua y Pescadora Tasha. * 33/13. Simbad navega solo **Título en inglés: Simbad Sails Alone. **Personajes: Simbad el marino (Tyrone), Marinero Pablo, Sirena Uniqua y Medusa (Tasha). * 34/14. Los mejores payasos de la ciudad **Título en inglés: Best Clowns in Town. **Personajes: Payasos Uniqua, Pablo y Austin y Maestro de Ceremonias Tyrone. * 35/15. En las profundidades **Título en inglés: Into the Deep. **Personajes: Exploradores marinos Pablo y Tyrone, Sirenas Uniqua y Tasha. * 36/16. Flash Informativo **Título en inglés: News Flash. **Personajes: Reporteras Uniqua y Tasha, Granjeros Pablo y Tyrone, Camarógrafo Austin y Boinga. * 37/17. Atrapa esa mariposa **Título en inglés: Catch That Butterfly. **Personajes: Profesor Pablo, Conductores de Diligencia Tyrone y Uniqua. * 38/18. Un problema gigante **Título en inglés: A Giant Problem. **Personajes: Gigante Tasha, Magos Pablo y Tyrone y Reina Uniqua. * 39/19. Súper Espía Internacional (Película). **Título en inglés: International Super Spy. **Personajes: Secreto (Pablo), Dama de Rosa (Uniqua), Contacto Secreto (Austin), Secuaz Tyrone y Srita. T (Tasha). Tercera temporada * 40/1. ¿Quién anda ahí? **Título en inglés: Who Goes There?. **Personajes: Guardia del Museo Tyrone, Madame Uniqua, General Pablo, Austicles (Austin) y Dueña del Museo Tasha. * 41/2. Raquetas calientes **Título en inglés: Blazing Paddles. **Personajes: Comisaria Uniqua, Cantinero Tyrone, Bailarina Tasha, Lugarteniente Austin y el Bandido del Ping-Pong (Pablo). * 42/3. Basura espacial **Título en inglés: Garbage Trek. **Personajes: Recolectores de Basura Tasha, Uniqua y Austin y Pablo y Tyrone. * 43/4. La aviadora *Título en inglés: Fly Girl. **Personajes: Aviadora Uniqua, Capitán Muddy (Pablo), Maharani Tasha y el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves (Tyrone). * 44/5. ¿Qué mosca te pica? **Título en inglés: What's Bugging You?. **Personajes: Exterminadores Tyrone y Uniqua, Señorita Tasha, Señor Limpín (Pablo) y los Gusamanes. * 45/6. Chichen-Itza Pizza **Título en inglés: Chichen-Itza Pizza. **Personajes: Repartidoras de Pizza Uniqua y Tasha y el Rey Tyrone. * 46/7. Al Centro de la Tierra **Título en inglés: To the Center of the Earth. **Personajes: Inventores Pablo y Uniqua y Tyrone. * 47/8. Los titulares del día **Título en inglés: Front Page News. **Personajes: Fotógrafa Tasha/Súper Triz, Dir. del Periódico Pablo, Capitán Burbuja (Tyrone), La Bichochica (Uniqua) y el Robot Queso. * 48/9. La historia de los caballeros valientes (2ª película). **Título en inglés: Tale of The Mighty Knigths. **Personajes: Caballeros Tyrone y Uniqua, Rey Pablo, Grabbing Goblin (Austin), Flighty Fairy (Tasha) y Dragón. * 49/10. Le maestró del disfraz **Título en inglés: Le master of disguise. **Personajes: Inspector Austin, Le maestró del disfraz (Pablo), Conductora Uniqua, Vaquero Tyrone y Malabarista Tasha. * 50/11. Duelo en el Monte Olimpo **Título en inglés: Match on Mount Olympus. **Personajes: Reporteros Pablo y Tyrone, Austin el dios de las risas, Uniqua la diosa de las siestas y Tasha la diosa del clima. * 51/12. La gran carrera de delfines **Título en inglés: The Great Dolphin Race. **Personajes: Mozos de Cuadra Pablo y Uniqua, Jinete Tyrone, Chisguete y Rayo Azul. * 52/13. El mejor amigo del cavernícola **Título en inglés: Caveman's Best Friend. **Personajes: Cavernícola Austin, Vendedora de Mascotas Uniqua, Policía Pablo, Bombero Tyrone y Boy el dinosaurio. * 53/14. Los ayudantes del espacio **Título en inglés: Ranch Hands From Outer Space. **Personajes: Ranchera Tasha, Zablo y Zuniqua. * 54/15. Robin Hood, el limpio **Título en inglés: Robin Hood, the Clean. **Personajes: Aldeanos Tyrone, Uniqua y Tasha, Alcalde Ropasucia (Austin) y Robin Hood (Pablo). * 55/16. Escape de la aldea mágica **Título en inglés: Escape from FairyTale Village. **Personajes: Repartidor Tyrone, el Lobo Austin, la Bruja Uniqua y Pablo el gigante. * 56/17. Campamento pirata **Título en inglés: Pirate Camp. **Personajes: Aprendices de Pirata Uniqua y Pablo, Capitán Austin, Capitán Botas Rojas (Tasha). * 57/18. Los dos mosqueteros **Título en inglés: The Two Musketeers. **Personajes: Mosqueteros Pablo y Tyrone, Reina/Mosquetera Tasha y Guardias Uniqua y Austin. * 58/19. La recuperadora **Título en inglés: The Masked Retriever. **Personajes: Bibliotecaria Uniqua/La Recuperadora, Ayudante Tasha, Don Austin y Guardias Pablo y Tyrone. Cuarta temporada *61/1. Los Robots Enloquecen 1° Parte **Título en inglés: Robot Rampage: Part 1 *62/2. Los Robots Enloquecen 2° Parte **Título en inglés: Robot Rampage: Part 2 *63/3. ¡Alcancen A Ese Tren! **Título en inglés: Catch That Train! *64/4. El Ataque Del Gusano De 15 Metros **Título en inglés: Attack Of The 50 Foot Worman *65/5. Dragón Express **Título en inglés: Dragon Express *66/6. Chica Flor **Título en inglés: Flower Power *67/7. El Fantasma Gracioso **Título en inglés:' The Funnyman Boogeyman' *68/8. Sigue La Pluma **Título en inglés: Follow The Feather *69/9. Escape **Título en inglés: Break Out! *70/10. Los Duendes De Acción Salvan La NocheBuena **Título en inglés: The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve *71/11. Los Galácticos **Título en inglés: Los Galacticos *72/12. ¡Por Todos Los Calcetines! **Título en inglés: For The Love Of Socks! *73/13. El Maromero **Título en inglés: The Flipper! *74/14. Elefanta Huyendo **Título en inglés: Elephant Of The Run *75/15. La Patineta Mágica **Título en inglés: The Magic Skateboard *76/16. Pablor Y Las Bellotas **Título en inglés: Pablor And The Acorns *77/17. El Fabuloso Súper Equipo **Título en inglés: Super Team Awesome! *78/18. El Café Osa Mayor **Título en inglés: The Big Dipper Diner *79/19. Los Increíbles Saltinis **Título en inglés: The Amazing Splashinis *80/20. La Historia Del Dragón No Tan Bueno **Título en inglés: The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Categoría:Backyardigans